To Catch a Rogue
by GarnetVengeance
Summary: AU. Peace reigns and the Western Lands are flourishing, but even peace times have their troubles, trouble that goes by the way of the pirate crew, the Shichinintai: the band of seven men more powerful then any other. But storms are a'brewing....
1. Adventure on the High Seas

(Opening Notes: Ah, Pirates. Such fun. XD

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the idea and all that good stuff.)

* * *

Chapter One: Adventure on the High Seas 

The sails groaned slightly in protest as wind began to fill them, speeding the boat on its way. The man, standing beneath them, broke into a smile, spinning on his heel to face the others standing on deck with him. "Hey, everyone! The wind's picked up!" He cried, jutting a finger in the direction of the sails, "Let's get going! That shipment's not going to deliver itself!"

"Which means there's going to be some killing that needs doing, right?" Laughed one of the men – though that word is used somewhat loosely.

"Right you are, Jakotsu." Replied the man, grinning predatorily, "Right you are."

* * *

"Damn that Bankotsu!" Inuyasha cried, slamming his hand on the map, "He's TRYING to piss us off!" 

"I doubt that." Sighed Miroku, sitting leisurely on a chair nearby, "He's never struck me as the type that has the IQ to do that sort of thing."

"Besides that," Sango added, "If you look from the direction they appeared from, you can see that they must have been stranded for a few days. They probably had to cut it pretty close."

She was, of course, referring to the variety of red and blue lines portraying the latest attack by the pirate and his crew. They had been dangerously close to the mainland, so close that had it been any other pirate crew, they would have abandoned it.

Inuyasha, sure enough, had taken it as a personal jibe on Bankotsu's part. Everyone else was wondering how someone such as Inuyasha had managed to make it as a Captain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's not going to be happy about this." Miroku sighed again, rising from his chair.

"Who gives a damn what that pretty boy thinks?" Inuyasha snarled, mention of his brother only serving to worsen his already irritable temper.

"How about the fact that he finances us?" Sango snapped, also rising and heading out the door of the cabin.

"Keh, as if. I'm a prince too, you know!" Inuyasha called after her.

"Well then, maybe you should act more like one." Miroku commented loosely, passing Inuyasha on his way out.

"And what does THAT mean!" Inuyasha cried, bristling.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Inuyasha blinked, adjusting his eyes to the bright sunlight. Surveying the ship, he nodded approvingly, seeing everything in order. Spinning on his heel, his crimson captain's coat caught the wind and splayed out elegantly behind him, giving him the very image a captain in the western fleet's navy should have.

"Hey Kagome." He said briskly, skipping steps on his way to the helm, "I see you didn't crash the ship while I was gone."

"Ha ha, very funny Inuyasha." She said sarcastically, stepping aside so he could take the helm.

"That's not fair, Inuyasha! You know Kagome's almost as good a helmsman as you!" Cried the small boy sitting on her shoulder.

"The only reason I'm not is because I'm not some pathetic mutt." She muttered indignantly.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said, bristling. Known for their keen sense of smell, people of Inuyasha's heritage were greatly valued as sailors, since they could 'read the wind', and were normally promoted to captain in next to no time at all. Inuyasha was especially good, seeing as how his father had been one of the greatest sailors of all time, though -according to many a person who believed that royal blood should not be mixed with that of commoners - Inuyasha's potential was thought to be half of what it could be.

Of course, to those who had sailed under his standard, Inuyasha was one of the greatest captains of the generation, second only to a select few.

One, of which, happened to be the renegade pirate, Bankotsu, and his crew. No matter what anyone did, they always seemed to slip right through their fingers. This was a complete mystery to anyone, as it was common knowledge that Bankotsu – and everyone in the 'Shichinintai' – were human. And it irked those sailors who had demon, otherwise known as youkai blood flowing through their veins.

It awakened a certain sense of competition between the two groups, as though to prove which was superior - human or demon - the two must hunt each other to the ends of the earth.

Of course the current leader of the western lands, Sesshoumaru, could not have every ship in his fleet with a demon captain hunting down one singular pirate ship. Hence, he had entrusted his younger half-brother, Inuyasha, with the job.

Some people said that it was because of Inuyasha's human blood, so unlike Sesshoumaru's own full-blooded demon heritage, that he had sent him away. Some said that Sesshoumaru just didn't like his younger brother. There were a few who said that it was _because_ of Inuyasha's human heritage that Sesshoumaru believed he could catch the human renegade. Others just said that Inuyasha had simply been a nuisance in the royal court – which was, of course, the most widely believed.

"Okay, everyone!" Inuyasha called out over the ship, "We're heading after that damned Bankotsu and his Shichinintai! Unfurl the secondary sails!" He made a dramatic gesture with his hand, only to be met with silence from his small crew. "That means you, you damned fox." He growled threatening, glaring at the kit out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright, I've got it." The boy sighed, scampering down from the teenage girl's shoulder and climbing easily up the mast to do as he was told.

"Remind me why we keep him?" Inuyasha sighed, steering the great ship – called the 'Zasshu no oke' or 'The Mutt's Tub' in a rare moment of humour on his brother's part – with practiced ease.

"Sail-ho!" The small kit called from his vantage point.

"A sail?" Inuyasha repeated, perplexed, "Who could it be?"

* * *

"_Jakotsu… if we led good, honest lives, what do you think it would be like?" He asked, his chin on the table, staring broodingly into the bottle._

"_Aniki… you're drunk." Jakotsu replied gently, grinning._

_Bankotsu snorted, "You're point? We're pirates," He said, pulling himself up and leaning back on the chair, though not without obvious effort, "We're supposed to be rum-drinking, thieving, and bloodthirsty… right?" His blue eyes flicked up to meet Jakotsu's._

"_We are already."_

"What's with the sombre look, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked from his perch on top of the barrel, nearly loosing his balance as he made a dramatic gesture with his hand, "Smile! That last raid must've really stuck a stick up Inuyasha's ass – he'll be on our trail like… like…" His face screwed up as he tried to think of a metaphor, "Oi, Renkotsu! What would he be on our trail like?" He called across the deck.

The bald man looked up, startled. "Uh… like a hound on the hunt?" He offered hesitantly.

Bankotsu burst out laughing, "That's PERFECT! He is, after all, hunting us, right? And he is a mutt!" He laughed again, the drunken flush rising to his face, "To Inuyasha! May he never stop making our lives interesting!" He cried, raising the bottle.

"Here here!" The others echoed, raising their bottles in unison.

"Ah, Inuyasha… I hope he gets here soon." Jakotsu sighed wistfully.

Bankotsu grinned, leaning back. He ran his eyes over his crew, who had fallen into their own little conversations. They truly were a good bunch of guys. He frowned, an unusual thought coming to him, and stared thoughtfully down the neck of the bottle, before grinning and taking another swig. Now was not the time to think such things.

"Aniki." Renkotsu said, walking over to where Bankotsu lounged.

"Nnn? What is it, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu said, looking up at the taller man. Renkotsu had always struck him as having an odd sense of style – why did he wear that bandana? It obviously wasn't to keep the hair out of his face, and if it was to hide the baldness, why didn't he grow his hair? Bankotsu shook his head. Here they came, stupid drunken thoughts. Why oh why did he continuously get himself smashed?

Renkotsu was the smart one of the crew – he had, after all, modified Ginkotsu, their human cannon, into the deadly weapon he was, not to mention he could read and write fluently, something most of the crew could not claim. He dressed simply, but elegantly – more than could be said for Bankotsu. Renkotsu wore comfortable clothes, but they were sensible enough so that they didn't get in his way in a fight - such as tight fitting cuffs, but loose clothes.

"Well… is it so smart to anger the western lands so much? If we cross the line, Sesshoumaru could send the entire fleet after us." Renkotsu pointed out.

"Renkotsu, Renkotsu, Renkotsu…" Bankotsu said in mock severity, shaking his head, "Don't you see? Sesshoumaru won't do that – to do that would be to prove we are his equals, and sure as sharks we know that'll never happen!" He grinned, tapping the shark's tooth he wore around his neck to further exaggerate his point.

Renkotsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The captain was so difficult sometimes. You could hardly tell he was the captain – instead of wearing the traditional garb of most pirate captains, he wore a loose shirt, and pants, tucked into soft leather sailor-style boots. They were well-worn, as well – to the point were you would almost call them tattered. One sleeve was almost completely torn off. His long, coal-black hair was thrown back into a simple pony, with a few braids sporadically thrown in, courtesy of Jakotsu and his feminine habits. He had a sash tied around his waist, with a thick leather belt thrown diagonally across his chest. His forehead was adorned with a four-pointed star, or cross, as were all of the Shichinintai – that is to say, they each had their own designs. Renkotsu himself had two stripes extending from his jaw up past his eyes, reminiscent of flames, his own trademark weapon.

Next to Bankotsu leaned his massive halberd, Banryuu. Bankotsu, despite his small stature, could lift the weapon with ease, not to mention spin it easily, annihilating anything in the nearby area. Few other people could claim they could even _lift_ the damn thing, much less use it.

"But still, Aniki…" Renkotsu pressed.

"Don't worry about it, Renkotsu!" Bankotsu grinned, "Just _relax._ Get drunk like the rest of us." He said, motioning towards the numerous bottles – and barrels, for Kyoukotsu – of rum that littered the deck, most of them empty in celebration of their latest success.

Renkotsu sighed, but took another mouthful of the liquor anyways. Bankotsu never was one to think things through enough…

* * *

"It's great to see you alive and well, Kagome." The visitor said, clasping Kagome's hands in his own, "I was worried the mutt might have run the ship aground." 

"What was that!" Inuyasha cried, shaking his fist at the other, "Kouga, you wimpy wolf, what are you even _doing_ here!"

"Stay out of this, dog crap." Kouga replied, dropping Kagome's hands - though not without reluctance – and turning to face the captain.

"You damn wolf, get off my ship!" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Make me, you dumb mutt!" Kouga replied, returning the gesture.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" Kagome interjected.

"Poor Kagome, having to put up with those two." Miroku sighed from his place a safe distance away, "I'm glad we don't have any of those problems, Sango." He said, reaching a hand towards her.

"Come any closer and you'll lose that hand." Sango said threateningly, without even turning around.

"Sango, you cut me to the quick! What do you think I was going to do?" Miroku said, acting insulted.

"You act all tough, dog crap, but you can't even catch one human pirate!" Kouga taunted, dodging the hanyou's claws.

"Like you could do better!" Inuyasha retorted, attacking again.

"Kagome deserves to marry someone better than you!" He cried, dodging again.

"Well than it won't be you, so what's the problem!" Inuyasha growled, swiping again.

"Everyone knows you're still in love with her sister!"

Inuyasha froze.

"Oh, boy…" Miroku sighed, slapping his forehead.

"He's done it now…" Sango added, scratching Kirara's forehead as the cat-demon made a noise of agreement.

"You goddamn wolf." Inuyasha growled lowly, his hand grasping the sword he wore around his waist, "Off my ship. NOW."

"What's the matter, dog crap? Did I strike a nerve?" Kouga taunted, oblivious to exactly _how deep_ he had struck.

"Kouga-kun, that's enough." Kagome said gently, touching his arm, "If you have some business, please say it and be on your way."

"Very well, Kagome. For you." He said, grasping her hands again. "The Lord of the Western Lands wanted me to deliver this." He said, pulling out a scroll from his sash, "Until we meet again, dear Kagome." He said, flashing her a fanged smile and handing her the scroll, before leaping over the side of the ship and back to his own.

"God damn it, Kagome." Inuyasha growled, watching the wolf demon's sail fade away into the horizon, "Why do you always defend him?"

"Because he's right." She sighed, "You _are_ still in love with my sister… with Kikyo." She bit her lip, thrusting the scroll into Inuyasha's hands before running off below deck.

Inuyasha frowned, before turning to glare at the others, "What are you guys staring at? We have a pirate to catch!"

-----------------

End Chapter 1

-----------------

Closing Notes: Phew! This has to be among the longest first chapters I've ever written. It just wouldn't end! But, it was easy to write, so that's a plus.

Oh, and for those of you who are stuck with the English version, here're some translations:

Shichinintai -Band of Seven

Aniki - Older brother

I prefer the Japanese, (Bankotsu's English voice makes me die a little inside) so I'll be using those terms.

Oh, and as for Bankotsu's design. I had this idea a while ago, but I was like 'I have NO idea what Bankotsu would look like as a pirate!', so I had a friend of mine, Crazy Mishka (Check out her fics as well, they're marvellous beyond reason. She's in my 'Favourite Authors' list.) draw me a picture of him. It turned out GORGEOUS, so I have scanned it in for everyone to enjoy!

Larger Version: i13. photobucket. com/ albums/ a281/ deadpheonix13/ pirategoodness.jpg

Smaller Version: i13. photobucket. com/ albums/ a281/ deadpheonix13/ PirateGoodness.jpg

Just take out the spacing and add an underscore between 'dead' and 'pheonix13'.

In closing, REVIEW! We authors do love them so, and the more reviews, the faster the update!


	2. Off to Treasure Island

Opening Notes: Mmm… nothing much. Basically, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Off to Treasure Island

* * *

_Dear Little Brother;_

_In light of your recent failings, I have decided to take the pirate problem into my own hands, as he has become more than just a nuisance to those of us awaiting shipments here in the Western Lands._

_You will, of course, still be the one to hunt and capture the pirate and his crew, but I have, however, planned a trap for said pirates so that you may be able to find them._

_Subsequent instructions shall follow, via Kouga. I suggest you follow them, Inuyasha._

_Sesshoumaru._

"Damn that cocky bastard!" Inuyasha cried, crumpling the letter into a small ball, throwing it overboard and glaring at the offending note as it bobbed lightly off to sea.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome sniffed.

'_She's still angry.'_ Inuyasha sighed mentally. "My brother's trying to order me around, like some common foot soldier." He growled.

"Well you ARE his subordinate." Shippo noted from his place on Kagome's shoulder.

"Watch it." Inuyasha said, shaking fist threateningly.

"So are we going to go along with Lord Sesshoumaru's plan?" Sango interceded, trying to avoid a hole 'mysteriously' appearing in the deck.

"What choice do we have?" Inuyasha sighed, his golden eyes sliding back to the now-speck on the horizon. And, though in not so many words, wondering what sort of diabolical scheme Bankotsu was cooking up to counter the one he surely must see coming.

* * *

"Nnng." Bankotsu groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"A-ni-ki!" Jakotsu admonished, opening the porthole to let in some fresh air, "What kind of captain are you? Sleeping in." He chastised lightly.

"Traitor!" Bankotsu slurred, pointing accusingly at the other man, without lifting his head from the safety of the covers.

"You should have known better than to drink that much." Jakotsu said, hands on his hips. "Now," He said, grinning wickedly, grasping the edge of the tattered blanket, "It's time to get up, up, up!" He tore the blanket from the irate pirate's body.

Bankotsu rose, glaring blearily at the gay man, who was currently trying desperately at his captain's dishevelled appearance.

"Hate." He growled, tearing the blankets from Jakotsu's hands, "You." He stalked past the older man, who was snickering lightly behind his hands.

Bankotsu stood on the deck for a few moments, eyes closed. I t was a beautiful day – the wind was on their side, and the fresh sea air helped to clear the fog from his head. Stretching his muscles, he smoothed his long black hair back into a fresh ponytail, heading up the steps towards the helm.

"Yo, Renkotsu. Everything's going as it should, I hope?" He grinned tiredly.

"Everything's going fine, Aniki." Renkotsu replied, stepping aside so Bankotsu could take the wheel.

"Where are we off to today, Aniki?" Mukotsu rumbled from his place near the rail, mixing his poisons.

"Where else?" Bankotsu grinned devilishly, glancing at his little brother from the corner of his eye, "To spend the loot!"

* * *

Miroku sighed, leaning heavily on his staff. It was tough to be a monk, especially in the navy.

Honestly, all he'd ever wanted was to meet someone who would bear his children. And instead he got stuck with a temperamental mutt and his equally short-tempered fiancé.

Not that he would blame Kagome. He'd heard the stories – supposedly Inuyasha had been arranged to marry Kagome's older sister, Kikyo, due to some political reasons – something about her family being a lineage of powerful priestesses or some such things. He wasn't too sure on the details.

It had been no great burden to Inuyasha – had found soon enough that he loved Kikyo. However, she'd been killed, or died, or some such thing. Even the most ravenous of rumor-mongers were fuzzy on _that_ particular detail – after all, the royal family couldn't afford to run around broadcasting how their ex-future-daughter-in-law died.

In any case, Kikyo had died, and the burden had been passed to Kagome. She had loved Inuyasha for a good amount of time, and Inuyasha didn't exactly dislike her.

However, most of the tension between the two came from the fact that, since Kagome looked almost exactly like her sister – indeed, if you were to dress the too the same, the only difference was the slight wave in Kagome's hair – people said that Inuyasha was using her as a replacement for his lost love.

At least that's what the rumors said.

Miroku, of course, had the 'privilege' of being privy to the two's relationship, so he knew that the rumors were pretty much true. He didn't know about the couples past, but he did, however, have more that enough knowledge on their present.

Inuyasha would normally make some insensitive comment – he had no tact, that man – and they normally involved Kikyo in some way. This was normally followed by Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha – in essence, smashing him violently (and more often than not, repeatedly) into the ground. Miroku knew this was due to the rosary Kagome's grandmother had 'given' to Inuyasha when the two had been engaged– though Miroku had a feeling it was a bit more forceful than simply going 'Hey, Inuyasha! Have this!' Inuyasha could not remove the rosary, and it gave Kagome a handy weapon to use against him from time to time.

Miroku sighed again, shifting his weight. If it weren't for dear Sango, he doubted he would even stay on this ship.

Speaking of which….

He glanced around the ship, searching for the woman in question.

Ah! There she was.

He grinned mischievously.

Her back was turned…

* * *

"Treasure?" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Yup." Bankotsu nodded eagerly.

"But don't pirates BURY treasure?" Jakotsu asked incredulously.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, still grinning, "Pirates bury their OWN treasure. We dig up other pirates'."

"So is this treasure we're going after that huge?" Jakotsu asked, eyes widening.

"Does the name 'Shikon no Tama' ring a bell?" Bankotsu asked, his grin widening.

"_Shikon no Tama!"_ Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Shh!" Bankotsu hissed, glancing around, despite the fact that very few people could have heard Jakotsu over the roar of voices present in the seedy bar. Even so, a place such as this was not to be trusted.

The Shichinintai had come into port early that afternoon, and, splitting the spoils from their raid, headed off to enjoy it. Bankotsu and Jakotsu, as usual, had headed off to the bar – Bankotsu to get drunk, Jakotsu to pick up 'companions'.

Bankotsu grinned, glancing at the other man from the corner of his eye. Despite the fact that Renkotsu was his first mate – hands down, if Bankotsu wasn't there, he'd rather Renkotsu was in charge – Jakotsu was the one he entrusted information too.

'_Perhaps it's because Jakotsu's an idiot.'_ Bankotsu chuckled thoughtfully, watching Jakotsu as his masterfully flirted with a well-tanned sailor. The sailor, mildly disgusted, shot Bankotsu a queer look before hurrying off.

Bankotsu sighed. One of the downsides of hanging out with someone as recognizably gay as Jakotsu.

"Did you see that, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked excitedly, "That guy thought we were a couple! Doesn't that tell you something?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"If we're going to find that treasure," Bankotsu continued, ignoring Jakotsu's comment completely, "We'll need quite a bit of supplies. We'll wait until we meet up with the others, then we'll start packing. How does that sound, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu turned to face his companion.

"Excellent, Aniki. Sounds like fun." He smirked, raising his glass.

"Sure seems like it." Bankotsu laughed, clinking his glass to Jakotsu's.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

"My Lord?" The voice asked gently.

The man started, his lips curving gently downward as he noticed the blot of ink caused by the sudden movement.

"Oh, forgive me Lord!" The toad cried, prostrating himself on the ground before the desk.

"What is it, Jaken?" The man asked calmly, picking up a finely woven cloth and gently wiping up the ink.

"Well, you see, my Lord…" The demon trailed off, wringing his hands.

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Pirateshaveraidedthenextshipment." The little green demon blurted out, spitting the words out like a sweet he shouldn't have eaten.

"I'm not surprised. My little brother verges on entirely useless." He returned to his work.

"No, milord… not the Shichinintai." The toad responded quietly.

Sesshoumaru looked up, his golden eyes narrowing again, "What do you mean, Jaken?" he asked coldly.

"That's to say, milord… The pirates left… a calling card, per say."

A low growl escaped the silver-haired demon, clearly telling the smaller one to get on with it.

"It was… a spider. Scorched into… the backs of the corpses. If we're to judge, it was done while they were alive."

------------------

End Chapter 2

------------------

Closing Notes: There you have it: Chapter 2. Finally, we have some story development! Minor, but there nonetheless. Sorry about the short chapter, but that was suuuuuuuuch a perfect place to end it.

Review!


	3. Treasure Island

Opening Notes: Yay! Another chapter. I've taken to writing out these chapters by hand and then typing them during my spare, so they're starting to shorten – They look a lot longer on paper. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Treasure Island

* * *

The Shikon no Tama. Its legend echoed everywhere, retold in all places, from the seediest pub to the glossiest palace. Everyone sought it, as well, from the greasy whore in the corner to the king of said palace. 

This, perhaps, is the reason it had never been found.

According to legend, the Jewel had changed hands many times, and had crossed the world many times over. After a time, it had simply dropped from history as such objects were opted to do.

'_So how does Aniki expect to find it?'_ Renkotsu thought sullenly, wrenching a piece of armour back into place on Ginkotsu's body.

"Oi, Renkotsu!" Called a voice, startling him out of his reverie.

Cursing as one of the many edges that littered Ginkotsu's metal-strewn body sliced into his hand, Renkotsu glared at the offender. "What is it, Suikotsu?" He asked bluntly, wiping the blood off his hand with a nearby rag.

Ignoring his older brother's obvious irritability – perhaps since it was partially his fault – Suikotsu ploughed on. "Do you really think we can find the Tama?"

"Sure, why not?" Renkotsu replied glibly.

"Because no one else has." Suikotsu sighed, before grinning. "Maybe Aniki's finally fallen off his rocker."

Renkotsu snorted, "You're hardly one to talk."

The taller man had always unnerved Renkotsu – though perhaps irritated was more the proper word. The man was well-respected as a doctor, though he despised it, as he did all doctors. That is to say, he despised simply one doctor, and it carried over to all others.

Suikotsu was one of the few in the world with a split personality, and his two halves were as different as night and day; one, a gently doctor, and the other a blood-thirsty sadist. And though the vicious Suikotsu was normally dominant, they had a habit of switching at the most inopportune moments. Renkotsu had no idea how 'they'd' gotten that way, though – only Bankotsu knew that.

"Get real, Renkotsu." Suikotsu snorted, staring out to sea, "People have been looking for this thing for years. What are the chances we'll find it?"

Renkotsu frowned. It was unlike Suikotsu to be this pessimistic – normally, as long as he got his fill of bloodletting, he didn't care what they did. He shrugged it off, however – he could hardly blame him.

"There aren't many other crews that could evade the western navy for this many years, either." He replied blithely.

"We are the Shichinintai, after all." Ginkotsu rumbled, rising from his position on the deck.

Suikotsu let out a bark of laughter, "Right you are, Ginkotsu. We ARE the Shichinintai."

* * *

Few things disturbed Sesshoumaru. As Lord of the western lands, he had witnessed a great many terrible things. But, as he wandered about what remained of the ship and crew, even the normally stoic lord could not prevent a disgusted curl from appearing on his lips. 

Everything was in tatters- the mast, the sails, and even the deck and hull. It was almost beyond comprehension that the ship had even managed to drift into port as it was.

But that was not what caused the silver-haired lord to narrow his golden eyes.

It was the crew.

They were scattered, without any rhyme or reason about the entire ship. Their blood was sloshed about, and the bodies themselves butchered _almost_ beyond recognition – which made it all the more terrible, seeing those faces and _recognizing_ them. The only thing that remained constant, however, on each of the corpses' ragged bodies was, on each man's back, a hideous burn in the shape of a grotesque spider. And, if Sesshoumaru was to be any judge, they'd been done while each man was still alive.

Spinning on his heel, the Lord stalked off of the ship, his face impassive, however the rage was literally pouring off of him in his Youki, lashing out at anyone who ventured too close.

"Jaken." He snapped, not stopping his long strides as the toad demon scuttled after him.

"Yes, my Lord?" Jaken stuttered, shrivelling under Sesshoumaru's icy eyes.

"I want those pirates FOUND." He said lowly, frost rimming his words.

"Of course, my Lord. We'll put all available resources towards it." The smaller demon replied, bowing low and watching his Lord stalk away.

"So let me get this straight." Miroku began, letting his words hang in the air, "We're being told to return?"

"That's right." Ginta, one of Kouga's henchmen, replied, "All ships, other than those essential, are to return to port.

"Don't bullshit me!" Inuyasha roared, slamming his clawed fist on the table, "_Essential!_ We're nothing is NOT essential! We're hunting the Shichinintai!"

Flinching away from the angry half-demon, Ginta began slowly, "I'm not _supposed_ to know what's going on…" He began slowly, emphasizing the word, "But… rumour has it that a ship was found adrift, it's crew horribly murdered and tattooed. Supposedly, it really disturbed Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You're point?" Inuyasha countered, "The Shichinintai BURN and MANGLE their victims. They POISON them. They tear them freakin' LIMB-FROM BLOODY-LIMB!" He cried, his voice rising with the power of his vindication.

"I know, but Lord Sesshoumaru seems to think this is more important. That's why it's me here delivering the message, not Kouga." Ginta returned, his tone sharpening.

"Keh. Well you can tell Sesshoumaru that he can go fetch a stick to stick up his ass, because there's no way I'm abandoning my chase of the Shichinintai." Inuyasha growled, his arms crossing in what people sometimes called his 'stubborn pose'.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished, shocked.

Ginta sighed, but nodded. "Alright. Just don't blame me if anything bad happens."

* * *

She sat on the windowsill, staring lazily out the window. How she missed it – the sky. Flying as freely as the wind she once was. Amazing, really – that she wasn't. After all, the wind was the very embodiment of freedom, the one thing man could not tame… and yet here she was, trapped behind a pane of glass. 

Her fist clenched in anger. She hated this.

She hated HIM.

She hated the way he pulled everyone along in his little game, like marionettes on a string, dogs on a leash, or any other variety of metaphors. He was such a child.

A manipulative, cunning, and incredibly clever child.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Sango said softly. "Look." She motioned with her head. 

Two weeks – two whole weeks they'd been trailing the pirate ship. This in itself was nothing new – they'd been doing it for years. This time, however, was different. They were close, so close that at points Inuyasha could almost swear he could see their sails at the edge of the horizon.

It was odd, though…

Normally, Bankotsu was smart enough to make himself difficult to trace – even at sea, no easy task with a dog demon chasing after them, especially when he had Sango, a professional hunter and her cat demon, Kirara, who could fly and scout nearby, not to mention his connections – though those had been lacking somewhat since his spat with his older brother.

Now, however, they'd finally caught up with them.

He'd finally prove that he wasn't just some useless half-breed.

And now, here he was, at some god-forsaken island, watching the Banfune.

"What is it, Sango?" He murmured, crouching next to her, eyes bright with excitement.

"It looks like they're about to go to shore." She whispered, motioning to the ship again.

As if on cue, Bankotsu stepped off the gangplank, his massive sword on his shoulder and a cocky grin on his face. He paused, glancing back. Seeing the other six about to disembark as well, Inuyasha shifted his weight, whispering to his companions "We'll wait until they've all gotten off. Then we'll cut them off from their ship and take care of them. Got it?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked brightly, glancing from side to side. 

"Positive." Bankotsu replied, grinning.

"Are you sure the Tama will be here?" Renkotsu asked, just the faintest tinge of some unknown emotion hovering on the edge of his voice.

Bankotsu paused a moment before answering. "This's where it's supposed to be."

Renkotsu was about to push the matter, however when Bankotsu stopped, glanced around, and pulled the ever-elusive map from his sash, he swallowed his somewhat accusing questions. They could wait until they had – or had not – found the Jewel.

"What does it say, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked, peering over the younger man's shoulder.

"This way." He practically chirped, tucking the parchment back into his sash before Jakotsu could barely snatch a glimpse.

Bankotsu, a normally lax person at the worst of times, was ecstatic. THE Shikon no Tama! And all he had to do… was reach the end of the map.

-----------------

End Chapter 3

-----------------

Closing Notes: I have the next chapter underway, don't worry – my music teacher didn't show, so I had half an hour with nothing to do. A plus to writing it by hand.

Review! I was very saddened when I got no new reviews with the last update.


	4. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Opening Notes: More swearing than usual in this chapter. Nothing overly extreme, it's just there in abundance.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dead Men Tell No Tales

* * *

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at his opponent, such intensity in his blue eyes that they seemed to swallow the other up. 

The leader of the Shichinintai was pissed.

And yet, here stood a group foolish enough to stand against him.

"I finally found you, Shichinintai." Inuyasha called, giving a cocky grin.

"Inuayasha." Bankotsu growled lowly, his eyes shadowing over. Almost instantly, however, he shrugged it off, shifting his Banryuu on his shoulder. "Well, whatever. We're done here, anyways." He made to pass the hanyou.

"You're not going anywhere, you damn pirate!" He snarled, tugging the ragged hilt and pulling the ancient sword from its sheath.

In a sudden flash, the blade was no longer small and ragged – it had gorged itself on Inuyasha's… youki? Bankotsu didn't know how it worked, nor did he ever think to give it much thought. In any case, the blade was now massive, nearly as tall as its wielder and roughly the same size as his Banryuu.

"Oh?" Bankotsu droned, lifting a charcoal brow in response, "And why's that?"

"Because you're going to jail, you jackass." Inuyasha snapped.

"Is that so?" Bankotsu returned, the shadow returning to his eyes. "Sorry, mutt, but I'm in no mood to deal with you today." He lifted the massive sword from his shoulder, pointing at the offender.

Inuyasha let out an inarticulate snarl, spittle flying from his lips as his face contorted in rage. He leapt into the air, slamming his fang against Bankotsu's sword. Lightning sparked, and both combatants went flying backwards, rocking on their heels from a moment before launching back into the fray.

"Aniki- wait!" Jakotsu cried, though he knew it was too late. Bankotsu was already lost in the battle.

Sighing, Jakotsu scratched the back of his head ruefully. "Well, that's no fair. Aniki KNOWS I wanted to fight Inuyasha."

"I guess you'll just have to make due, you filthy pirate." Sango interrupted.

"If I'm going to 'make due', I'd rather do it with the monk then…" His voice trailed off, his dark eyes flicking over to where, he noticed for the first time, the others had broken into their respective battles with the Inu-tachi.

Most noticeably, of course, was Suikotsu. With the monk.

"Goddamnit!" Jakotsu cursed venomously, "Why do I ALWAYS get stuck with YOU!" He cried wheeling on the woman.

Sango closed her eyes, taking a nice, calming breath. She really hated this guy.

The two captains, however, had no such reservations. Granted they hated each other, however they lived for the fight, those two, and fighting each other was the most exhilarating they could have – they fought toe-to-toe and _reveled_ in it.

Spinning his massive blade above his head, Bankotsu slammed it into the earth where Inuyasha had been mere moments before, tearing the mossy earth up in great chunks.

_Plink._

Inuyasha leapt into the air, so close he could feel the 'whoosh' of the Banryuu against his flesh. And, lifting his fang, the Tetsusaiga, above his head, Inuyasha prepared to cleave it down on the pirate's head.

_Plink._

Bankotsu, however, took a few stumbling steps backwards, narrowly avoiding the wickedly curved sword.

_Plink._

The two stopped.

_Plink._

The crews, noticing their captain's sudden hesitation to fight, followed suit.

"Inuyasha?" "Bankotsu no Ooaniki?"

_Plink_.

Bankotsu whirled his head around. That sound didn't belong. What was it?

_Plink._

He blinked, surprised. In was coming from the chest – the EMPTY chest, he thought, gritting his teeth. But what was that sound?

_Plink. Plink._

"Bankotsu…" Inuyasha drawled, golden eyes focusing on the charcoal-haired pirate, "What're you doing?"

"This isn't my doing, you dumbass mutt!" Bankotsu snarled in return.

_Click_.

Both crews froze.

Various clicks sounded, before one final, foreboding THUD.

Something was very wrong.

Bankotsu began to call out to his crew, to tell them to run, however the sudden rumbling of the ground caught him off balance, tossing him aside.

He stumbled, his heel catching the edge of the pit where the chest rested. Falling heavily next to the massive wooden trunk, he hissed in pain, hands still clutched around the Banryuu. Rising to his feet, he whirled around, trying to see whatever it was that was causing this chaos.

The ground gave another violent shake – though this time the teen was expected it, and was able to keep on his feet – and the chest shattered with a resounding CRACK. Splinters flew, catching Bankotsu on his face and hands.

"Ooaniki!" He heard Jakotsu call out, a note of urgency in his voice.

Lowering his hands from where they'd been shielding his eyes, he saw what Jakotsu had called out for.

Oozing out from where the chest had lain, a gigantic baboon skin.

_The hell? _Bankotsu thought, though this was cut short by one of the _thing's _tentacles shooting out towards the pirate.

Taken aback by surprise, it was only the pirate captain's instincts that saved him, causing him to sidestep the blow, turning it from a fatal strike to one that merely glanced his armor.

"Bankotsu-aniki!" Jakotsu called out, lashing out with his blade. The blades leapt to Bankotsu's rescue, effectively mincing the attacking tentacle, though many remained.

"Shit!" Bankotsu cursed, scrambling out of the pit, trying to gain some ground to maneuver.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha barked as the pirate joined him at the top, "What the hell is that thing!"

"Hell if I know!" Bankotsu returned, holding his sword before him.

"Then what the hell were you looking for?" Inuyasha cried, tearing his eyes away from the monstrosity before them to glare at the pirate.

"Hell if I'm going to tell you!" The pirate snarled, before rushing towards the creature with a cry.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cried, chasing after the other with a cry echoing his.

With the vicious noise ripped from his throat, the two captains began to systematically tear apart the thing, both their crews providing support from the sidelines.

"This isn't doing any good!" Shippo cried, clutching Kagome's shoulder.

She notched another arrow, firing it at the creature regardless. The arrow burst into a pinkish flame, a testament to years of selective breeding in her holy family. The thing, however, simply leaned on his great trunk of tentacles, avoiding the blessed arrow with ease.

It chuckled, a hideous sound, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"You foolish humans." It said smoothly, chuckling again.

"You…" Inuyasha growled, claws tightening around the hilt of this blade.

"Did you honestly think it would still be here?" It asked, ignoring the hanyou and turning to the pirate, "The stupidity of humans never fails to amaze and amuse me."

Bankotsu's lips tightened into a thin line, his eyebrows furrowing.

"As a matter of fact." The thing continued, seeming to derive great amusement from the entire scene, "It was actually a relative of one of you who took it away from this place." If it had lips, Bankotsu could have sworn it smirked.

"Who?" Kagome demanded suddenly, nearly startling the kit from his perch on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" The creature vibrated, amusement clear in his voice, "Now why would you care about a thing like that?"

"Tell me!" The teenager demanded, notching yet another arrow in her bow.

"I really don't think it matters, little priestess." The creature continued, unperturbed by the potential purification staring it in the face, "After all, you're all about to die."

Bankotsu could _see_ the malicious smile in its empty eyes, and realization dawned.

"Shit." He cursed, turning an about face, calling out to his crew as he passed, "Run!"

"What?" Renkotsu called back, "Why?"

"Just do it! That's an order!" He called back over his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, seeing his quarry getting away, "Guys! Don't let them get away!"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called out as she saw her friend left behind, glaring at the thing, which stared back with its empty sockets.

"R-right!" She called back, quickly chasing after the rest of the crew, leaving the thing to whatever doom it had chosen for itself.

And the creature merely loomed there, chuckling softly to itself as its horrendous tentacles slithered across the earth, easing themselves into the soft soil, letting its dark youki flow out into the earth.

* * *

"That stupid mutt!" Bankotsu cursed as he noticed that the other crew had given chase, "Oi! Mutt!" He paused, calling out as the rest of his crew rushed past, "You should be getting back to your own ship!" 

"And why would I listen to a pirate?" Inuyasha jeered in return, aiming a slice a Bankotsu.

"Because," Bankotsu grinned, dodging the blow with ease and continuing his retreat, "I want you to live to fight me another day!"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha roared, making to follow the pirate onto his ship.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome screamed.

Face met ground, and Inuyasha narrowly avoided the deadly poisons that flew off the ship, dissolving the very gang plank.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu called out from the deck, "Miss you already!" He blew the hanyou a kiss.

"Bankotsu, you coward! Get your pirating ass back here!"

"Remember what I told you, Inuyasha!" Bankotsu called out, laughing as wind filled the sails.

"Sango, quickly! You and Kirara-" Inuyasha began, only to be cut off as his face, once again, met ground – though this time through no fault of his fiancé's.

"What's going on?" Kagome cried as the ground began rumbling once again.

"That goddamn pirate…" Inuyasha growled, picking himself up from the sand.

"No!" Miroku interrupted, "This is no doing of Bankotsu's. We need to run!" He cried, rising and heading for the place where their ship was docked, not bothering to check if the others were following.

"Wait! Miroku!" Inuyasha called out, catching up to the priest in a few loping strides, "What's going on?"

"That creature," Miroku began, risking a glance behind, nodding as he saw that the women were following behind on the massive demonic cat, "It's done something to the island. More likely than not…" He paused, "It's going to blow."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "We've got to get to the ship!"

"I was just saying that…" Miroku managed to sigh, watching sullenly as the prince speeded ahead.

* * *

He chuckled, a sinister sound seemingly born of the darkness itself. As the small wooden figure before him cracked and splintered, he watched with a morbid fascination, his chuckled fading to a small smile. 

"Why do you even bother with those puppets?" A dark-haired woman asked, silhouetted in the doorway.

"Which one?" He grinned, "Inuyasha? The Shichinintai? Or perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru?" He flicked the splintered remnants of the doll from the table as the woman pursed her lips angrily.

"Humanity is my puppet, dear Kagura." He continued, flicking his dark eyes to meet her crimson ones, "You would do well to remember that."

"Of course." She managed to spit out, before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the room.

* * *

A storm? 

The woman raised her head from where she had been working, a crease marring her lovely face. There was no sign of any storm, and yet she could swear she had heard thunder.

She began to shrug it off, and no doubt would have thought no more of it, were it not for the great, billowing wind that suddenly swept up from the north-west, nearly capsizing her small vessel.

Crying out as she clung to the boat, she glimpsed, from the corner of her eye, a great flash, like lightning.

But she knew it wasn't.

Pressing her lips together, she returned to her work, though her mind was no longer on it.

------------------

End Chapter 4

------------------

Closing Notes: 'Zah, another chapter completed without incident. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and did you catch all the _implications_ in this chapter? I didn't even mean for them to be there - DEAR GOD I DIDN'T - they just happened. Strange how that happens, ne?

Also, REVIEW! Once again, no reviews last chapter, other than Blake, who doesn't count because I TOLD him to come and read. And he insisted on reviewing.


	5. The Black Spot

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** My user name will be changing! So for those of you who's links operate on my username or whatever, make sure you keep up!

Warnings: Blood, violence

----------------------------  
Chapter 5: The Black Spot  
----------------------------

"A relative, huh…" Bankotsu muttered to himself as he coiled some rope.

"What was that, Aniki?" Jakotsu aske from where he was doing his chores nearby.

"I was just thinking… That creature said it was a relative of someone who'd taken the Tama. You don't have any relatives, do you Jakotsu?" He turned to glance at the other.

"Nope!" The other man chirped, though he paused thoughtfully, "Do you, Aniki? Oooh, I'll bet if you did, they'd be just as good looking! _Tell me _you have a brother!" His dark eyes were bright with excitement.

"No." The captain replied flatly, a small smile springing to his face as he watched his crewmate deflate. "Still," He continued, "I wonder who it was…"

"Are we going to keep looking for the jewel?" Jakotsu asked.

"Maybe." Bankotsu sighed, rising from where he'd been leaning on the rail, "Though we'll have to stop and raid a few ships on the way." He grinned.

----------------------

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "Three days – THREE DAYS – and you're STILL not done repairing the sails?"

"Well _excuse me!_" The fox kit returned angrily, "If you'd _help_ once in a while, then maybe it'd get done!" He fumed.

"I have more important things to do than repair sails, you dumb fox." Inuyasha jeered, picking the small child up by the collar of his shirt.

"LemmegolemmegolemmeGO!" Shippo cried, flailing his small arms.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome cried, exiting the cabin where she'd been resting away the pains of the past few days. "Torturing poor Shippo isn't going to get the sails fixed any faster!" She glared at the hanyou.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled, picking himself up fro the deck, "We've got to get this ship up and running, or else we'll lose the Shichinintai AGAIN! We were THIS FREAKIN' CLOSE!" He raged, pacing in front of the teenaer for a moment, before breaking into another vicious bout of swearing, "This is all Bankotsu's fault!"

"You know, the irony is if we'd LISTENED to Bankotsu instead of chasing them, we probably wouldn't be in this mess." Miroku sighed from where he was attempting to repair the railing.

After the monk had realized what was going on - after the normally incompetent pirate no less, something that mildly irked him – the crew had managed to make it back to the ship, and had managed to sail far enough away so that they were not caught entirely in the explosion, but were still close enough that it had done some substantial damage to their ship. The entire first day had been spent bailing water.

'_And now,' _He thought to himself with a sigh, '_We're stranded. At least until we get everything fixed."_ But there was no telling how long that would take, knowing the way this crew normally operated. Especially since Inuyasha was irritable, which normally led to a fair number of 'sits' in the near future.

He watched silently as the small demon child made his way back up the mast, no doubt to continue his repairs. Raising a dark eyebrow, the monk wondered idly why the kit was waving his arms and shouting like that…

"Inuyasha! A ship!" He cried, pointing out to the ocean.

"What!" Inuyasha snarled, jogging lightly over the railing, "Kouga." He growled threateningly as the standard came into view. "That bastard, what does he want?"

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome cried, coming to join the hanyou near the edge, "That's great! He probably has some supplies we can borrow!"

"I am NOT taking charity from that wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha roared, though he doubted the teenager was listening.

"Kagome." Kouga breathed once he had arrived, grasping her hands in his, "We've been apart far too long."

"Kouga-kun." She smiled uneasily, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about leaving you in his care." He said, jutting a thumb in Inuyasha's direction. "And from the looks of it, I was right." He continued, surveying the ruined ship, whilst Inuyasha fumed in a corner, all the more enraged since he knew the wolf prince was right.

"You damn wolf! Either do something useful or get lost!" He snarled.

"As it happens, dog crap," The demon said calmly, turning to face the captain, "Lord Sesshoumaru sent me with supplied and provisions for you. Even your brother was able to see you'd get yourself into a mess." He sneered.

"Then give them to us and get out of here already!" Inuyasha exploded.

Kouga 'tutted' the hanyou lightly, obviously deriving great pleasure from having one-up on his love rival, "There is a condition."

Inuyasha paused in his frenzy, growling, "What? From Sesshoumaru?"

"I was ordered only to let you have these supplies if you agree to return to port."

Inuyasha snarled, swearing so vehemently that Kagome covered Shippo's ears, glaring at the hanyou.

"Fine." Inuyasha snapped, "I obviously have no choice."

"Still, I wonder what could be so urgent that Lord Sesshoumaru would need to bribe us to return to port…?" Miroku mumbled, wondering to himself.

-----------------------

"Keekeekee!" The demon squealed, dancing back and forth, waving his cutlass, "Come on, ya' dogs! Let's show these lubbers wot bein' a pirate's all about! Fire another shot!" He broke off again into a fit of laughter.

"Damn it!" Bankotsu cursed, spinning the wheel viciously as he avoided another shot from the enemy's cannons. It landed in the water, sending up a great splash and soaking his hair and clothes with the salty liquid.

"Send 'em to Davy Jones' locker, boys!" The captain of the other ship cried out, repeating his little dance.

Bankotsu cursed vehemently, condemning the bastard to the lowest circle of hell he could think of.

Of course, he was already well on his way there – he was a mutineer.

The Hatten had once been captained by a demon called Trebor, a particularly vicious pirate, but one that had never gone against the Shichinintai. In fact, once could go as far as to say they were friends, out of a mutual respect for one another, and perhaps a little fear.

However, this little _whelp_ – the former first mate, turned captain, named Sadaj – had had the balls to _murder_ Trebor, like some common thief! Something about him deserving to die since he had the 'audacity to associate with scum like human pirates'.

Bankotsu ground his teeth at the memory. Then the little weasel had attacked them, saying 'weakling humans had no right to sail the seas alongside a pirate as great as he'.

But even THAT wasn't what had gotten Bankotsu as pissed as he was right now.

It was the little bugger's style. He stayed _just out of range_ of the Shichinintai's attacks – Jakotsu's sword, Mukotsu's poison, the works – so that the only thing that had a chance of hitting was Ginkotsu's cannons. Likewise, the crew of the other vessel had no chance of boarding them, and could only fire _their_ cannons.

In other words, they were waiting for a lucky shot.

Bankotsu gritted his teeth. Lousy cowards. He was going to KILL them.

Steering out of another shot, he shouted to Renkotsu, "Oi! Renkotsu! Take the wheel!"

"Uh, sure, Aniki!" Renkotsu returned, mildly startled. When it came to a time such as this, Bankotsu was normally the better one to handle the wheel.

Stepping aside from the helm, Bankotsu grabbed his Banryuu from where it leaned complacently against the door of his cabin. Leaping lightly down the stairs, he headed over to where his youngest brother sat, yelling a variety of colourful curses at the opposing ship.

"Kyoukotsu!" He called, successfully catching the giant's attention. The man turned, rumbling something unintelligible as the captain approached. "Kyoukotsu," Bankotsu repeated, "I need you to throw me to the other ship."

Kyoukotsu stared.

"But, aniki…" He replied slowly, "What if I miss?"

"We've gotta do this somehow, Kyoukotsu!" Bankotsu nearly snarled, "So just throw me over there, damn it!"

"Alright…" Kyoukotsu sighed, still sceptical. He gently wrapped his massive hand around his captain, staring him in the eye as though ascertaining whether he was really certain. Bankotsu glared back, getting impatient. Sighing again, the giant wound his hand back, and waiting until the spray from the opposing ships cannons fell, before giving a great heave and throwing the smaller man across the span of water.

Bankotsu flew through the air, squinting as the remaining sea spray attacked his eyes. He heard his companions call out- he hadn't told them what he'd been about to do, after all. No time.

He saw the Hatten grow larger as he began to fall towards it, as the crew stared up at amazement at the falling Captain. He smirked, and just before hitting the deck, flipped gracefully and falling onto the wood with a gentle _thump_.

Silence rained for a few moments, as both crews gawked, open-mouthed, at the young man.

Bankotsu sniggered, before shifting his grip on his Banryuu and cutting down the mast, and the unfortunate crewmember standing nearby.

Sadaj screamed.

Blood began to fountain out of the torso of the unfortunate first victim, drenching Bankotsu in blood much as he had been drenched in sea water before. Turning, ignorant of the sickening combination he was now covered in, and a vicious grin on his face, he searched around for the disgusting little imp they called captain.

Sadaj screamed again as the blue eyes found him. Turning, the demon ran. Bankotsu leaped after, his Banryuu ripping a gory swath as he spun it around his head. He faintly heard a cheer come up from his own crew, and his grin widened.

The ship rocked dangerously as one of Ginkotsu's cannons hit home.

Bankotsu cornered Sadaj near the helm of the ship.

The mutineer whimpered slightly.

"You disgusting little bastard." Bankotsu growled, slicing off the demons head with a swift strike, "I'd prefer you'd died a much more horrible death, but hell will see to your suffering."

"Aaaaaaaaniiiiiiiikkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He heard Jakotsu call. Turning, he grinned and waved. "Aaaanniikkiii!" Jakotsu called again, "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET BACK?"

Bankotsu paused. How _was_ he going to get back? He scratched the back of his head. Guess he hadn't thought that far ahead. He couldn't very well swim with Banryuu…

"Dunno!" He called back.

Renkotsu sighed, hitting his face with his palm. Sometimes…

-----------------  
End Chapter 5  
-----------------

Closing notes: Sorry about the delayed update. I actually write LESS in the summer, so…

But I expect I'll be getting more writing done this year. I have a laptop now, so I'm able to write whenever and wherever! Like now. This's band class, but my teacher's a dumbass so we're not getting anything done.

Ah, well. I have treats!

AMV: www. youtube. com/ watch? v oN7ie4j1Vjw

Pirate Jakotsu: i13. photobucket. com/ albums/ a281/ deadpheonix13/ LilBitOLeg. jpg

Just take out the spaces, add an 'equals' sign between 'v', and that giant line of random numbers, and an underscore between 'dead' and 'pheonix'. doesn't seem to allow ALOT of signs. Once again, the picture is courtesy of Crazy Mishka. I love her so.

And the AMV is by yours truly. Check out my other stuff if you feel the need


End file.
